


Mamae Surana

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day Selene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamae Surana

“Mamae, daddy says that he wants you to come with me.” Natalia grabs her mother’s hand and drags her through the house.

“Talia, your brother is sick, I have to get him some medicine.”

“Da, says it’s important.” Natalia tugged on her mother’s shirt.

Selene grumbled knowing it wasn’t important, but Natalia wouldn’t know. She walked alongside her daughter who lead her outside. They were met by Mateo, who just happened to be healthy.

“Mateo, you’re supposed to be in bed.” Selene raised her voice at him.

“Mamae, I’m not sick.” Mateo chuckled as if he knew something that she didn’t.

“What are you two up to?” Selene grew suspicious as they lead her to a hill outside the village.

“We have a surprise for you.” Mateo giggled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with all his strength. “Come mamae, hurry up.”

“I’m coming Mateo.” Selene climbed the hill slowly as the twins ran ahead of her. This was the same hill Zevran had proposed to her at, the same hill where she found out she was pregnant and the same hill the celebrated the twins’ first birthday. Once she reached the top she was surprised with a huge blanket full of food and flowers. She spotted Zevran arranging something in the corner, but couldn’t make out what.

“What is going on here?” Selene asked.

“Mi amor, it’s time the kids and I take care of you.” Zevran took her by the hand and sat her down on the blanket. The kids ran to the tree to pick up a basket of flowers.

“We picked these for you mommy.” Mateo handed her the basket.

“I made you a crown of flowers.” Natalia said smugly. She handed her a crown made of violets.

Selene took the crown and placed it on her head. She looked over at her husband who was wearing a crown of flowers as well. She couldn’t but laugh at him. To think that at one point he was an assassin, someone to be feared, who lurked in the shadows waiting for someone to drop their guard. He moves closer to her and kisses her cheek as he pulled out a box.

“For you, mi amor. But, I wouldn’t open it here with our children present.” he winked at her as he brushed his hand over hers. “But, I do have something, more innocent, for you.” This time he handed over a smaller oak box, there was beautiful engraving around it and it seemed as if the box itself was the gift. Zevran’s eyes lit up as she opened the box.

“Zev.” Selene gasped, holding her hand to her lips. “You shouldn’t have.” She took one of the daggers outside of the box and held it up to the light, examining it in the sun. The daggers were clearly not meant to be used, they were purely decorative, which annoyed Selene, but they were beautiful. There were gryphons engraved into the mahogany grip and a sapphire inlaid in the center of the pommel. The silver blade was polished to perfection and she wanted nothing more than to use it on a darkspawn, but she knew it would be useless.

“I love them, thank you.” Selene cupped his face and leaned in for a more intimate kiss. She started to get carried away when she heard, “Ewwww, mamae and da are kissing.”

Selene’s head dropped as she began to laugh, she had forgotten the twins were there. She pulled away from her husband and smiled at their children. “I’m the luckiest woman in Thedas. I have a great husband and two miracle children who love me. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Well, you can ask for more from your husband.” Zevran stroked her arm. Selene’s face reddened as she looked at the other box, knowing what was to come later on when they were alone.


End file.
